Questions
by slowdance
Summary: Tetsu and Shin talk about that day deemed the CanKicking Day. Oneshot. After drama ending.


Oneshot. Takes place after drama. Shin and Tetsu talk about that day. Mixed a little with the manga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen or any of its characters.

A/N: This just popped out out of no where. Enjoy and tell me what you think about it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was over for dinner again. Tetsu eyed him from over the dishes he had prepared. He was smiling, talking amiably with the boss, obviously having a good time. After clearing the dishes, Tetsu spotted Shin sitting outside on the porch. Ojou was taking her bath so he was alone. Tetsu approached the sitting figure who was spacing out while waiting for her.

"Shin-san?"

Shin looked up to find Tetsu's face quite near to his own. "Tetsu-san. Thank you for dinner today."

Tetsu smiled and placed himself beside the student. "You're welcome. Where's Ojou?" He asked even though he obviously knew where she was. He didn't know how to go about approaching the matter, it was what he considered a taboo subject. Not to mention a little embarrassing, especially if it were coming from someone like him. He took a deep breath. He had to do it tonight, he would never get the chance again.

Shin looked behind him, as if searching for her. "I think she's in the shower." He looked up at the older man, waiting for him to continue speaking. He knew what Tetsu had wanted to talk about, it had been on his mind for awhile now. Tetsu wanted to talk about the day he deemed Can-Kicking Day. The day where both men and the other policeman confessed their love for Yankumi. They were enemies technically, because all three of them were in a competition for Yankumi. So actually, he shouldn't be talking to the man beside him at all. Except, this man was almost like family, and he wasn't bad at all, no. He was quite gentle for somebody in the Yakuza.

"Anou... Remember that day where we all went can kicking?" Frank, straightfoward. Not wishy-washy, no beating around the bush.

"Yes. Definitely." Shin knew what was coming.

"You.. remember what you said right?"

"That I would compete with the two of you for my teacher? Yes, of course."

Tetsu let go of the breath he had unconciously been holding. "You.. weren't lying right?"

"I've never been so certain before." He looked at Tetsu, staring at the older man. He looked, relieved to have asked that question. Did Tetsu think he was lying after all?

"What about you? Were you lying?" It was now Shin's turn to ask.

Tetsu gave him an incredulous look, clearly shocked that he would even ask that question. "Definitely not! I would never lie about something like that!"

Shin nodded, "So, we're all not lying huh."

"Yea. We're all honest people... Do you think that policeman's lying?" Tetsu mentioned police with distaste, which he always did, even though under those circumstances, they did nothing wrong.

Shin laughed, a hint of bitterness evident. "I don't think so. He looked perfectly serious to me."

Tetsu furrowed his brow. They sat like that in silence for a few moment before Testu spoke up again. "Shin-san? Why are you interested in Ojou?"

Shin was a little shocked at his question. Why was he interested in Ojou? That lady was an oxymoron. Incredibly dense, yet extremely sharp when time came. She was crude most of the time, yet Shin couldn't deny that she had lady-like qualities that appeared once in a while. She had child-like innocence, but could very easily take care of of men from the Yakuza with a shout. Maybe that's why he was so interested, she wasn't one dimensional like most girls he once went out with. Girls that only cared about her hair, about their looks, about how much mascara to put on their eyes. Yankumi didn't care for those, she strutted around school in her garish jerseys in her funny ponytails and ugly glasses that she obviously didn't need. He didn't need to add that she would look loads prettier if she just lost the whole oufit though.

"I don't know. She's just Yankumi, I guess." He shrugged, mostly to himself, rather than to the man beside him.

Tetsu nodded, agreeing with his answer, Ojou was Ojou, there was nothing more to it. She cared for them more than anybody else, didn't treat them like the servants that they obviously were. She was kind, and gentle, most of the time anyway. She treated them with the respect, she was sincere with them. She was unlike those hostesses he visited with Minoru and Wakamatsu when they were bored. She was special to him, he was forever grateful to her for taking under her wing.

Tetsu was about to speak up when Yankumi, who just finished her bath, squeezed in between both men. "Eh? Were you two having some bonding time? How wonderful is that! Friendship is special! Good to know the both of you treasure that special relationship!" She was so excited that she had hopped off the porch, her clenched fists now facing the sky. She turned towards them, her eyes shining.

Shin and Tetsu stared at her, annoyed with her for cutting in. Shin rolled his eyes while Tetsu stood to get up, he had better get started on the dishes. He stared at the younger boy, grinning. "Good luck."

Shin gave him a tiny smile which was barely there. "Gambatte."

Yankumi looked at the both of them who were obviously ignoring her, "What were you guys talking about?" She turned towards Shin, then towards Tetsu who's back was already facing them.

Shin smacked her head lightly. "It's nothing, Baka."

Yankumi pulled a face, "Is that how you treat your teacher?"

Shin rolled his eyes for the second time that night, "... Baka."

**End.**


End file.
